Today Was A Fairy Tale
by gleeme33
Summary: The glee characters we all love in a fairy-tale setting I'm bad at summaries! The story is better than the summary! give it a chance!
1. Full Summary

_Author's Note_

Hey everyone! I thought of this story idea at, like, midnight last night when I couldn't fall asleep. This is pretty different from my other stuff, but I have a good feeling about it!

_Full Summary_

"Once upon a time…okay, _never mind_! This isn't one of those stories. I may be a princess in a kingdom far, far away, but I _don't _need a prince to come ridding along on a white horse to rescue me, thank you very much!" I yelled.

"Okay, Princess Quinn."

"Don't call me _princess!_" I really, really hate titles.

***Basic idea-the _Glee_ characters in a fairy tale setting, with some unexpected surprises! ***

Kingdom Cheer

Royalty: Queen Sue Sylvester, Princess Quinn, Prince Finn, Prince Puck

Ladies/Sirs: Lady Santana, Lady Brittany, Sir Matt, Sir Mike

Head Wizard/Butler to Royalty/Does Anything Else the Queen says: Figgons

Kingdom Glee

Royalty: King William Shuster, Queen Terri Shuster, Princess Rachel

Ladies/Sirs: Lady Mercedes, Lady Tina, Sir Artie, Sir Kurt

Head Wizard/Butler to Royalty: Emma

Traveling Sorcerer/Sorceress: April of the Roads, Bryan Ryan


	2. Princess Quinn

_Chapter One_

_Quinn's POV_

Did you know that in this little kingdom of mine, if the Queen is out-of-kingdom for the day on royal business, then the princess is left in charge? I found out this very useful information about five minutes ago. But technically, if I'm in charge until the queen comes back, than _why on earth _is my day exactly the same?

Hello! I'm in charge here! I should get to sleep in and jump around with the music blasted and do other stuff that Queen Sue would never let me do! But I have one problem: Figgons. Figgons is…well, not really Sue's _slave_…well yeah, kinda her slave. He does anything she says no matter what! I'd bet that if she said: 'Figgons! Go jump off a cliff!' he'd say: 'Yes, your highness!' and jump without a word!

So here's the whole problem. Everyday I have to get up bright and early-_gross_-and go to all sorts of different princess classes…yes, even though I'm a princess, I still have to go to a form of school. Here's my schedule:

1rst period: Hairography

2nd period: Waveology

3rd period: Smile Science

4th period: Cheer History

5th period: Posture Arts

And that's just before lunch! I just wish I could go to regular school, or change up my schedule a bit…I wish I had a class where I learned about the _responsibility _I have to my people or the _love_ I have for my land…I bet Princess Rachel doesn't have to take a Posture Arts course-although she probably has to take Voice-ography or Dance-ology. So today I feel obligated to skip classes while Sue is out updating her look to complement that of Her Royal-ness, Madonna. And, hey, _I'm _royalty around here so Figgions can't stop me…I hope.

I woke up as the warm Sun hit my face. I got up and made my bed, saving the maids some work, and looked at myself in my golden-lined mirror. I took my favorite hairbrush; sliver with my initials outlined in diamonds, and brushed my long blond hair. As I looked in the mirror, I started to wonder about some things. You see, our kingdom is the richest in all the land, _far_ richer than Kingdom Glee. As royalty and the only princess of this kingdom, I'm consistently showed with luxurious things and lavish praise…but inside, I feel like I don't disserve it…I feel like I don't do enough. I smile and wave and look pretty like all other princess do, but I don't want to be one of those snobby, superficial princesses. That's why I like Princess Rachel, even though Sue says I'm not supposed to. She's really down-to-earth like me.

Just that second, Sir Kurt from the next kingdom over, walked in unannounced with some other designers and stylists. I hate putting on so many itchy dresses for no reason, so I hired Sir Kurt to head my design team, when he wasn't busy heading Rachel's, because this dude knew what he was talking about!

"Ugh! You're not even dressed!" he said, looking me up and down. I forgot I was still in my nightgown. "What have you been doing all this time, Princess?"

I smiled my most perfect smile and said: "Thinking."

He handed me a dress and said: "Go change, please!"

I could already tell that this dress was going to be long and pink. I didn't want to argue, so against my better judgment, I walked into my bathroom and changed. The dress wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was a light pink with gold lace running down the front. I walked out with the dress half-on, because I couldn't tie all the lace. Kurt tied it for me and sat me in front of my mirror. This was going to be a _long_ day. As I looked in the mirror, I realized that I had forgotten to put my tiara on this morning. My beautiful tiara is one accessory that I _cannot_ live without! It's gold and covered in diamonds! I quickly put it on before anyone noticed.

"Now," Kurt started. "What shall we do to you?" he looked me up and down. "Hmm…let's start with the hair…"

"_Please _don't cut my hair!" I begged him.

"Fine, fine…I won't cut it!"

Then after a long process that was extremely boring for me, yet extremely exciting for everyone else in the room, I looked like a _Princess Barbie_. You may be asking yourself, Quinn why do you need to look like a _Princess Barbie_? Answer: because there's a huge ball coming up, and I have to go. This is look number one on a tremendously long list of looks.

And look at the time! The only class that I didn't miss already is Posture Arts…it just so happens that I may be failing that class. I walked in and my teacher scolded me for being late…_whatever_. In Posture Arts, you have to walk in dangerously high heels with at least five books on your head. Now let's do a little math, shall we?

Me + _Princess Barbie _look + five text books on my head + high heels on steroids = a complete and total catastrophe. Yay!

And that just what happened, my friends! Well, not a _total _catastrophe-when I tripped and landed on that guy he landed in the pool, so no one was hurt!

And now classes were over for the day! One difference between my classes and school is that there is no such thing as homework. So looking like a damp, sad, _Princess Barbie_ school-girl, I trudged up to my room, which of course is located in the tallest tower. On my way up I saw Prince Finn and Prince Puck playing basketball when they should have been getting fitted for suits for the upcoming ball. This made me smile.

When I finally made it up, I walked into my bathroom and got most of the war-paint Sir Kurt uses for makeup off…I'm guessing it took about an hour to _un-Princess-Barbie-fy_ myself. I started to run bathwater after this, figuring a hot bath could help end this long day. I washed my long blond hair and the hot water felt good on my cold face. That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"Puck" said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I'm not decent." I yelled. Puck tried to open the door but little did he know it was locked. "You're not funny!" I yelled to him.

"Yes I am!" he called back.

When I was changed and ready for bed, I opened the door to see a note tapped to the door. It read:

_Princess,_

_I couldn't come in 'cause the door was locked, unfortunately. Look, I just need to talk to you. Come see me tomorrow in your favorite place._

_Puck_

My favorite place-the rose garden just outside the pool-I love it there so much! I could just look up at the pretty stars and wonder for hours…it is the most beautiful place in the world. With that thought fresh in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Princess Rachel

_Chapter Two_

_Rachel's POV_

I'm just going to say it right now: I_ hate _Kingdom Adrenaline. We're at war with them right now…heck, when aren't we at war with them? They're our arch enemies. And now noble soldiers are dying in battle and I can't do anything about it at all! How do you think that makes me feel? Powerless, miserable, and it kind of makes me feel like I'm a bad princess. And right now, there's no one to take the fall but me…I'm the only princess in this kingdom, with no princes. I feel like a female lead on Broadway without a male lead. It's just downright _depressing_.

Sometimes I wish my kingdom was as rich as Kingdom Cheer-or 'Cheerios' as a nick-name. But that's okay because we're rich in the sense of family, friends and happiness…at least, that's what King Shuster says. Plus, in the next kingdom over they're extremely competitive and focus their energy only on winning. I like to win as much as the next girl, but I'm not as obsessed with it as they are. Here, we're famous for the arts-singing, dancing and all that jazz; where as over there, they're famous for sports, especially cheerleading and football. But I like it _here_. I belong here.

People say each princess is blessed with something special-if that's true, I think I was blessed with my vocals. Not to brag, but I can massacre just about anyone in a diva-off. People even make up legends about what each princess was blessed with; legend says I can cure the sick with my voice…now, if only legend meant truth. The legend about Princess Quinn is that she can charm even a deadly monster with her beauty…only; she doesn't think much if it.

I looked out my window looking out for my people. There were some that weren't affected by the war, but there were some that it took a heavy toll on, which makes me sick to my stomach. Sometimes I can't sleep at night, thinking about the people who are so affected, sometimes it really does make me sick and I come down with a fever. With a sigh, I walked down many flights of stairs until I came to the dinning hall, for breakfast…I didn't eat much though. Lady Tina turned to me and asked:

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm…" I paused, looking for a good adjective "…fine."

"You were up in your room for a while, what were doing?" Sir Kurt asked.

I responded: "Thinking."

I hadn't realized the time until I heard the grandfather clock chime, like it did every hour on the hour. I really, really didn't want to go to classes today, but I guess I have to. My first class was Posture Arts, which I wasn't as bad at, at least not as bad as Princess Quinn, she _loathes _P.A. I said goodbye to everyone and started to walk off to class, but Sir Artie said:

"Oh, Princess, the king said he has a big announcement to make tonight."

All day long I wondered what his announcement would be. Maybe he was introducing another of his 'forgiveness and love for all' plans? Those never work, no matter how many the king tries to put into action. I was brought back to reality when my P.A teacher put yet another text book on my head…that makes seven. She kept saying:

"Posture is everything to a princess! Posture is _life_!"

Posture is what? I wasn't paying attention…I pretty much wasn't paying attention in any class today, until I got to my favorite class, Voiceography-which is pretty much a fancy name for Glee Club. I ace that class with flying colors! When it came time for lunch, I wasn't hungry, so I went outside to courtyard for some exploring. Queen Terri would probably die of anxiety if I left castle grounds, so I stayed within the gates.

"Hey there, Princess! You'll never guess what I've got in the store today!" that was April, April of the Roads, a traveling Sorceress. She was always trying to get me to buy something. Not wanting to be impolite, I turned around and pretended like I was interested.

"Look what I have here, glow-in-the-dark pizza!"

"What makes it glow?" I asked.

April shrugged and said: "How should I know?"

I did not buy the glow-in-the-dark pizza.

After a funny almost-shopping-experience with April, I walked back into the castle and bumped into Emma, _literally_. I apologized, but she insisted that it was her fault and that she was ever so sorry. My number one pet peeve is that just because I'm royalty, I get treated differently. Princess Quinn is the only other princess I know who hates titles. So after a long day, I walked into the dinning hall where everyone else was gathered to hear King Shu's announcement.

Shu stood up and banged his spoon on a glass as if he was about to make a toast.

"Okay, guys," he started. "This may not be so easy for you to hear."

_Ut-oh_ I thought.

"As you all know, the war with Kingdom Adrenaline is raging on, and frankly, we could use some help. Prince Finn, from Kingdom Cheerio has politely volunteered to help me handle war matters. I trust you'll welcome him with open arms."

_Because, of course, __**I**__can't help with war matters because I'm a girl!_ I added mentally. At first, the thought of this stung a little, but then I figured we could use all the help we can get.

"Does Queen Sue know about this?" asked Lady Mercedes.

"She'll get over it." Shu said.

"What about Princess Quinn?" I asked, remembering that Quinn and Finn have always been so close, almost like brother and sister.

"I told Prince Puck to break it to her gently."

Which means that soon I'll be getting a phone call with Quinn in tears on the other end. 


	4. See You Later

_Chapter Three_

_Quinn's POV_

Even though I knew it was time to wake up, I just physically couldn't get out of bed. Last night, I couldn't get any sleep. I don't know why; I just couldn't. Just five more minutes of sleep…

"Princess? Hello, Earth to Princess Quinn! Wake up! Quinn?"

That was the first thing my sleeping mind heard, as I started to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Finn talking.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Finn, w-what are you-"

He cut me off saying: "I just wanted today to be the best day ever for us."

Um, Okay, Why?

"But why?" I asked, climbing out of bed. Finn looked away, then looked back at me with a smile that he thought was convincing…but I take Smile Science 101, no fake smile can fool me!

"Come on," he started "We can throw slushies at people! You know you love that!"

I do kind of love that. Did you know if you throw a slushie at a robber while he's stealing something, he'll drop whatever he stole and run for the hills? I found that out last week.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later," I said. "I promised Puck I'd talk to him about something, but after that I'll come find you!"

Finn nodded and bowed as he left.

This annoyed me so, so much…

Not the nodding, the bowing!

Technically, it's against edict not to bow to a princess before leaving her presence, but I've known both Finn and Puck since we were, like, two years old; and he thinks he has to _bow_ to me! This is why I hate titles! I hate that just because I have the word _princess _before my name, people think they need to give me special treatment…I guess, by law they kinda have to, but then that law is annoying! Because of that _stupid_ law, you never know who your real friends are, or the real answer to anything! If I asked anyone but Sue, Finn, or Puck a question, they'd just say 'Yes, Princess!' It's very irritating!

Whatever. Why should I make myself mad over something I can't do anything about? With a sigh, I got changed, put on my tiara and made myself presentable. Today I would not look like _Princess Barbie_; I'd just look like Princess Quinn. I walked down the abnormally long flights of stairs and saw everybody eating breakfast. I just said a general 'good morning' not directed to anyone in particular, and kept walking.

"You're not gonna eat anything?" asked Santana. I grabbed an apple without missing a beat. On my way out, I heard Mike mumble:

"Princesses! Always so busy!"

True, very true…Touché, Mikey.

Today was a beautiful, hot, sunny day. I looked around and saw Puck trying, but epic failing to clean the pool. He thinks that if he does work for the butlers and maids, he'll get paid. His favorite job is working for Ken, the guy who takes care of the outside of the castle. In about a week, he'd make about $50.00 for doing Ken's work for him, but to Puck, it's not about the price, it's about having some money in his pocket.

I was finished with my apple before the apple was finished, so I threw it into the woods…a hungry deer would thank me later. I walked over to Puck and said:

"If I pushed you into the pool, would you get paid more or less?"

He mock-smiled and said: "We don't need anyone else to fall into the pool after your little Posture Arts debacle yesterday!"

-So of course I pushed him into the pool after that!-

Puck spit out water and yelled: "You're not funny!"

I giggled and yelled back: "Yes I am!"

Puck stumbled out of the pool, picked me up and hugged me, making me completely soaked in un-cleaned pool water.

"You're a royal pain!" I yelled.

"I think you are! Now you should go change, you know if Sue sees you like that you'll get in trouble…your highness." Puck fake-smiled again.

I scoffed at him and ran back upstairs to change before anyone could see me like this. Since Finn and I had slushie-throwing plans, I decided to put on my favorite dress; it was rather simple compared to other dresses but that's why I liked it the best. On my way back outside, I saw Puck was waiting for me.

"You promised we could talk, remember?" He said. The two of us sauntered out into my rose garden, just like we'd said. The whole way there Puck was saying that I shouldn't be frightened ever, because he and Finn would always be there for me, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Now I was sure something I wasn't going to like was going to happen.

"Quinn," Puck started. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear…"

"Just spit it out! What is going on?"

Puck took a deep breath: "You know how Rachel's kingdom is at war?"

"Um, yeah…Oh my gosh, is Rachel okay! Did she get hurt!"

"Rachel's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you know Rachel can't help with war stuff 'cause she's a girl, and they don't have any princes over there…"

"So?"

"So, Finn signed up to help King Shuster. He's not going into war; he's just helping with matters. He'll have to transfer kingdoms to Kingdom Glee-not forever, just for a while."

At that moment I was filled with such shock and disbelief that my mouth wouldn't dare speak.

"It's not like you'll never see him, though. You'll see him about as much as you see Rachel…" Puck added.

"D-Do you know how _long_ it's been since I've seen Rachel!"

"Uh…" Puck started counting on his fingers "When was the most recent princess gathering, again?"

"Six months ago! I _can't_ not see Finn for six months!"

"It's just temporary, I promise."

That must have been why Finn said he wanted to have the best day ever for us this morning.

So that was it then, I'd be strong while Finn was away, I'd write him and call him and see him when I visit Rachel. It wasn't the end of the world, but it _was_ pretty close…I'd make the most of today like Finn said, and I'd just see him whenever I could until he comes back. Then it occurred to me how hard this would be on Puck-Finn and Puck have always been best friends. We'd just both have to be strong, for Finn, for ourselves, and for each other.

Puck hugged me and told me it would all be okay. After that I ran to find Finn, and we spent the whole rest of the day just being with each other. Then that night, it was time for Finn to leave. We hugged and he kissed my hand like the gentlemen I'd seen him be all his life…that's when I realized, maybe we wouldn't be right down the hall anymore, but it's not like we'd be across the world, either! I _wasn't_ losing my best friend-he'd be off being the gentlemen he is and help my other best friend-and when he comes home, we'd be right down the hall from each other once again.

"Goodbye, Finn." I whispered.

Finn hugged me and kissed my forehead

"It's not goodbye; just see you later." Finn smiled. "See you later, my princess."

See you later wasn't as bad as goodbye.


	5. Welcome

**Note: ****I know it seems like I'm only putting this in the girl's POVs, but don't worry, boys! There'll be chapters along the way in a guy's POV soon-just not this one! I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing…but I wish I did!**

**Possible Couples:** **Finchel, Quick, St. Berry references/pressure, maybe Wemma, but maybe Shelby/Will**

**Friendships:** **Quinn/Rachel (duh!)**

**-Sorry! Now on with the story!-**

_Chapter Four_

_Rachel's POV_

_** 3:42 a.m. **_That's what my clock says, everyone. If you looked up _'super sleepy, annoyed, upset princess'_ in the dictionary, next to that, it would say _'see Rachel Berry'_. No matter what I do I just can't fall asleep these days…I think the war's been keeping everyone up at night. I moaned and laid my face face-down on my feathery pillow. Nearly to the point of slapping myself, I thought maybe moving around would tire me out, so I paced up and down my hallway in silence, so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

Up and down-back and forth-up and down-back and forth…

…This _wasn't_ helping.

That's when I decided to get myself a glass of water. That way, I wouldn't be able to tell if I was upset or just thirsty. Studying the clear, empty glass, I apprehended that if I hit a high _F_ long enough, I could easily shatter one of these babies to pieces! I wouldn't now, of course, but I could if I wanted to!

After I was finished with the water, I heard a weird noise. That's just the way to describe it-_weird_. The noise almost sounded like horses, but at this time of night? What if it was an attack? I heard guys' voices so I freaked out and _ran_ upstairs. The bravest thing to do? No. The smartest thing to do? Yes. Even though I had my door closed, I still had my ear up against it.

I heard doors opening and footsteps and voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying that well.

"Thank you so much for gracing our kingdom with your help," someone said. I was pretty sure that it was King Shuster.

"No…" then there was a moan, as if the person was carrying something heavy. "…problem, your majesty! Fit to serve!"

Okay, so that must be Prince Finn. Then another guy moaned as if he was carrying back-breaking baggage. That must be Puck.

"Oh please, William! You're just very lucky we aren't abandoning you and your _inadequate_ excuse for a kingdom as it cries out for help…if we did however, then you'd be forced to give up hair-jell and say goodbye to that un-groomed squirrel nock-off you call a hairdo that you love so much!"

That was Sue-for sure.

Okay, Finn, Puck, Sue…no Quinn?

"Because of your problems, William, I had to leave my princess practically bawling her pretty little eyes out-"

"No one invited you, Sue!"

"Oh please! And let this be some kind of trap? Absolutely not, William! That's how Sue sees it!"

After some more arguing between Shu and Sue-try saying that ten times fast!-Sue and Puck left, giving Finn's luggage to one of the butlers.

"Thanks again for coming, Finn. Let me give you the grand tour!" said Shu. At that, King Shuster commenced to show Finn the whole castle, inside and out. I heard him say that some of the things we have were the same as Kingdom Cheerio, but some things were totally different. Did you know they _don't _have a choir room over there? I'd, like, cry!

Then they were really close to me once they got all the way upstairs. A butler put all of Finn's stuff in his room, which was across the hall from mine. They were talking about the room in there for a while, but then they walked out and were basically right outside my door. At this point, I had my hand over my mouth so they couldn't hear my breathing…what? I still wanted to listen! So what if I'm a little nosey, we all are!

"…And this is Princess Rachel's room…" Shu said. "I assume it looks a lot like Quinn's."

"Well, I don't know…a lot of things are different here that I thought would be the same…"

"Hmm…I'm not sure if she's asleep or not; she has been staying up late a great deal recently. We could see if she's awake to see you, but just stay quite in case she's not."

_Shoot!_ Was my first thought…well, it was a worse word than 'shoot', but let's just stick with that!

In half-a-second, I sat at mirror and looked like I was tired and brushing my hair only because I could not fall asleep. With any hope, I'm a good actress, too! I pretended not to notice my door opening until I heard their footsteps.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" King Shuster said, looking at me.

I nodded sleepily.

"Hi, Rachel, it's Finn, remember me?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "You got older and taller!" _And hotter! _I added to myself only.

"You too!" he said. "Sorry, you look really tired…see you in the morning." Finn said, bowing as he left.

"You, too, Prince Finn." I whispered as he left. "Welcome."


	6. Happy Birthday

**Note:** I wrote this birthday-themed chapter because today's my birthday! For this special occasion, my mom took me to Radio City Music Hall (in NYC, my fav place ever!) on May 30th to see _GLEE LIVE_! It made all my dreams come true!

_Chapter Five_

_Puck's POV_

Well this is…weird…really weird, actually. Finn's gone. It's just me. I feel kinda…alone. For the first time in my life, I feel kind of lonely…and bored; really, truly bored! There's nothing to do without Finn!

I could play one-on-one, but it'd just be one-on-none

I could throw a football, but there'd be no one to throw it back

I could play videogames, but I'd only be able to play single-player

I could do some way over-due work from my classes…

…no, there is never an excuse for doing _school-work_!

I then decided to go check in with Quinn. With any luck, she could help me ease the stinging pain that is known to the human mind as _boredom_.

I knocked on her door, seeing that it was locked. I called her name, but Kurt Hummel answered. Before he could say anything, I shoved him against the wall and walked into Quinn's room.

"Quinn, is he holding you hostage?" I said jokingly.

I looked over to my side, to see Quinn with a pretty, long, extravagant, blue-but-kind-of-green dress on. She had a curling-iron in her hair on side, and a flat-iron on the other.

"Yes! Please call the police!" She yelled to me.

I laughed in her face.

"Puck, you are _so_ not Finn!" She said with a dirty look.

"Sorry, Princess, I'm not exactly a knight-in-shinning-armor type."

Another dirty look for little miss fairest of them all

"So why the newest look? I thought you'd had it with _Princess Barbie_ outfits."

Quinn rolled her pretty little eyes and said: "Santana and Brittany are throwing me a birthday party tonight. I told them not to, but obviously they don't respect my power over them!"

I laughed and said: "I thought you hated titles!"

"I do! It's just…" Quinn seemed to be trying to think of a way she could defend both her points without seeming hypocritical. Not finding a solution she wined: "…I don't want to go! You know I hate big parties like that!"

"Oh, come on, Quinn! You know you love being the center of attention!"

"Well I do, I guess; but _not_ _just because I'm a princess_! I only want _earned_ attention."

That was true. Can't argue with that.

Oh, yeah-it's Quinn's birthday today, and _no_ I didn't forget! I did a few years ago, though…that was bad. But this year I remembered and I was totally in on giving Quinn a party. It was _supposed_ to be a _surprise_ party; but Britt ruined that as soon as we told her! Typical Brittany! I just have one problem-I still didn't get her a present. I almost got her something a bunch of times, but, I mean, it's hard to pick a present for this girl! I mean, compared to Rachel on birthdays, Quinn is a mystery-one of those creepy ones where you never expected it, but the good guy was the bad guy all along! With Rachel, she loves music, so I got her an Ipod two birthdays ago; last year-Itunes gift card; this year-you bet she's gettin' another Itunes gift card! The gift that keeps on giving, people!

"You'd better have a happy birthday, your highness!" I said, patting Quinn on the back. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have the best birthday ever!"

"Oh God!" Quinn gasped with mock-fear.

I smiled, because if I had it my way, Quinn really would have the best birthday ever.

That's precisely why I called Finn to help me with present shopping. We started by going to the stores and shops that Sue has possession of, but the only things there were nock-offs of Sue's trophies, cheerios stuff, and copies of her book: _Not Being a Total Idiot _by Queen Sue Sylvester, and Quinn already has all that stuff!

That's when we decided to shop on the more _Glee_ful side of the land, if you get what I'm sayin'. We called Rachel and she told us where to go and where not to go. She said _not_ to go to _Bryan Ryan's Glee-Not all it's cracked Up to Be! Super Store!_ Evidently, it's depressing in there and if Mr. Ryan gets a hold of you, he'll just tell you how Glee Club ruined his life and how he's living a lie. Rachel also said to be careful if we go to _April Rhodes's Rinky Dink's!_ That is a roller-rink that April inherited, where she tries to sell you everything imaginable.

Rachel said the safest bet is probably _Sheets-N-Things_. She said Queen Terri practically owns it, and she knows a dwarf who works there named Howard, and a not-so-cheerful elf named Sandy who goes there, like, everyday. So Finn and I decided to give _Sheets-N-Things _a try.

We walked in and the place looked like Martha Stewart exploded. It looked like a fancy department store, only all arts-and-craft-y. It just looked like they only sold, well, sheets and things! I thought that until I saw a sign that said: _**Jewelry!**_

Hmm…does Quinn like jewelry? All girls do, right?

Finn and I followed the sign until we came to a long counter. There was every piece of jewelry ever in there! There were rings, necklaces, brackets, you name it, and it was there! Then I saw the perfect gift-a small sliver heart-shaped locket with a diamond in the middle.

"Excuse me, sir?" Finn said to the guy behind the counter. He had his back to us because he was tinkering with something.

"What?" he grumbled, in a grumpy tone of voice as he turned to us.

"How much is that one?" I said, pointing to the locket.

The guy looked at us, his eyes big, his ear pointed, his face droopy.

"Is your name by any chance Sandy?" Finn said, noticing his elf-ish looks, too.

"Yes it is. Who might you be? What kingdom do you belong?" asked Sandy the elf.

"I'm Prince Puck from Kingdom Cheer." I stated.

"And I'm Prince Finn from…well, I'm from Kingdom Cheer, but I'm at Kingdom Glee for now."

"Oh, your one of those Glee kids!" Sandy remarked. "I used to instruct Royal Voice-ography, but I couldn't do it anymore!"

Funny, Rachel told me he got fired and that's why King Shu took over.

"Just take what you want! I came here to get away from Glee Clubs!" Sandy scoffed, handing me Quinn's present all wrapped up and everything.

Hey, maybe the best things in life _are_ free!

That night, Quinn's party went off without a hitch! Everyone came, so the palace was packed. People came from our kingdom, Kingdom Glee, and even some people from Kingdom Adrenaline came. Everyone got along well, accept that the people from Kingdom Adrenaline wouldn't talk to anyone from Kingdom Glee and the same the other way around. All night, Prince Jessie from Kingdom Adrenaline kept giving Rachel dirty looks. She returned the favor, with even dirtier looks, and whenever Quinn saw him, she'd shake her head and yell 'Why?' in his face. It was pretty funny.

Finally, I got a moment alone with Quinn in the rose garden and gave her the gift. When she unwrapped it and saw what it was, her whole face lit up.

"Puck this is _beautiful_! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" she gasped with delight. Quinn threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

She kissed me. Even though it wasn't on the lips, she still kissed me, and I wanted to scream it from the mountain tops.


	7. New Directions

_Chapter Six_

_Finn's POV_

This is…odd. That's what it is: _just plain odd_! It's abnormal and out-of-the-ordinary, and my world has been turned freakin' upside-down! I miss Puck. I miss Quinn. I miss my room. I miss my place. I can't say I mind this alteration, though. There are bright sides, too…I think.

_Whatever._ Today would be a good day if I made it be. I had a meeting with Shu today, and I was a little nervous about that. In all honesty, my knowledge of war stops after I put down the videogame controller! Everyone thinks I'm a war junkie because my dad was this big war general guy. That's why I do my very best to honor him, and be the way he'd want me to be.

Once I got downstairs, I realized something. Everyone was just hanging out while eating breakfast-just like us. Most everything here, besides the size, is just like us.

"Morning, guys." I said with a smile.

Everyone looked, but no one responded.

Of course, I go right from hero to zero.

And of course, everyone talked to _Rachel_ when she walked down stairs, but she didn't seem interested in talking. I sat down between Kurt and Artie, but I didn't look away from her.

"She's not as happy as I remember her, is she?" I asked Kurt.

"She's fine…Rachel's just been…" he paused and the then said "…thinking a lot lately."

Um, okay.

Later, it was time for my meeting with the King. I decided to try to look all business-man-y, so I wore a suit and everything. I bought a briefcase before going in, which had a comb, gum, breath mints, and a copy of Sue's book in it. I almost wore a pocket square in my suit, but then I figured it would make me look like Ted Knight…that's what Terri said, anyway. I'm not really sure who Ted Knight is, but maybe he wears a lot of pocket squares? Whatever, I don't know.

I took a deep breath and walked into the boardroom. I felt like I was on _The Apprentice_, and Donald Trump was about to say 'your fired!' Oh wait; I can't be fired because I haven't even done anything yet!

"Hey Finn, take a seat." Shu said.

Then the meeting began.

It wasn't a long conference, but it wasn't short either. Half the time we talked about strategy and what the kingdom should do next, but half the time we also talked about me and what I'd do while I'm here. Sports wise, I can travel back and forth for football. Education wise, I have to take my classes here for now.

Oh yeah, and I'm failing foreign language class, which-just my luck-is a compulsory class. King Shuster said he'd give me enough credits to pass if I transferred to his class and if I joined his Royal Voice-ography elective class. Isn't that like, the lamest of all the lamest lame things that an idiot would do? I mean, what's the worst that could happen if I fail Spanish? Oh, I'd get banished wouldn't I? Royal Glee Club it is, then!

I got kinda lost today…a lot. One time, while following a map, I walked into a wall. Everyone around me laughed, but not in an _OMG you are so dumb! _ kind of way, more in a _aw, poor new kid!_ way. Would anyone back home have laughed at me the second way? Only Quinn and Puck, I think. Everyone else would have put it on Youtube under _'Prince Dumb walks into wall!'_

Finally, with the help of people giving me some new directions, (yes, pun intended) I found the coir room, where everyone was gathered for Shu's class.

"I thought this class was a popular elective." I whispered to Rachel.

"I guess it is; it just won't make you_ popular_." She giggled. "At least you're here now, now we just need double the amount of people we have."

"Why?"

"We need twelve to compete."

Including me, there were six of us. In order for New Directions to be able to compete, we had to have at least twelve members. Hmm…ideas, ideas…After the bell rang, I called Quinn. She talked to Santana and then Brittany. Then I called Puck, who talked to Matt, and then Mike.

With any luck, New Directions would find some new directions.


	8. Beth

_Chapter Seven_

_Quinn's POV_

Okay, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. This morning, as I was on my way outside, I noticed that there was an infant on the doorstep; which isn't _that_ unusual, sometimes people who can't take care of their babies leave them on our doorstep hoping we can find them a home. The weird part was that this cute little baby girl was just lying there, in a box, and wrapped up in pink blankets, all by herself. Usually, at least one of the parents would be there, begging us to take there child or children in so he and/or she will have a better life. We do unless they catch Sue on a bad day.

So I picked up the little baby girl and brought her upstairs to my room to look her over. If she was hurt, I'd give her to the police. If she was fine, I'd give her to Figgions, who would find her a home. Good thing I brought her inside, because just then it started storming out.

"It's a good think I found you." I whispered to the little baby in my arms. She was really, really adorable. She was probably around six months, so she had hair and made little noises and everything. This baby had blond curls, kind of like mine. She had pretty sea green eyes, too. I realized she had a sliver bracelet around her little wrist. Engraved in the bracelet, it read:

_Beth_.

I didn't know if I still had any old baby clothes lying around, but I had doll dresses buried in my closet from dolls I had when I was little. After digging through my big closet, I found a pink doll-dress that would fit Beth. I changed Beth into the dress so she'd be warm and dry.

"There!" I said. "That's much better now, isn't it?"

Beth was a very good baby. She didn't cry or anything. I started to give Beth a manicure-what can I say? I couldn't resist!-when Puck walked in.

"Whoa!" he said. "Um, when did you have a baby?" he said, kidding.

"I didn't you nimrod!" I would've slapped him, but I was holding Beth. "I found Beth outside on the doorstep!"

"Beth?"

"That's her name."

"You named her?"

"No, it's on her bracelet, see?" I showed Puck Beth's engraved bracelet.

"Oh, so maybe her parents already had her for a while and couldn't keep her."

"Yeah," I said, a little saddened. "But I'm gonna find Beth a good home!"

"You should."

"And I will!"

Totally off topic, Puck said: "We have to go to Finn's Geek Club thing today."

"Uh, you mean _Glee_ Club?"

"Right…Quinn, I have problem." he said with a sigh.

"Finally you realize!" I said laughing. I could have sworn Beth laughed, too.

"Ha ha." Puck mocked me. "Anyway, I like singing and dancing and stuff, but I mean, _Glee Club_? Has Finn lost it? We'll lose status!"

"Not really. We're helping out friends…being good friends. People respect that."

` "I guess…" Puck looked away, unsure.

"It'll be fine!" I told him.

I left Puck and found Figgions. I gave him Beth and instructed him to find her a good, loving home. I pray he listened, because there's just something really marvelous about little Beth. Later Puck, Matt, Mike, Britt, Santana and I headed out for Rachel's kingdom. Once we got there, we had Emma give us directions to where we'd find Finn and Rachel. Once we got there and saw them, it was like we hadn't seen each other in years, even though we just saw each other like, last week.

I told Rachel and Finn about Beth and they both thought I did the right thing. They also said they hope she finds a good home, too. I didn't say anything, but I knew that hit-home with Rachel. Her mom dropped her off at the King and Queen's doorstep when she was even younger than Beth. She has no idea who her mom is, but she's been kind of like a daughter to Will and Terri ever since. It's good that they have Rachel, because they've always wanted kids themselves, but never could have them. Rachel doesn't really think of Terri as a mom, though. She likes her just…more like an aunt or something.

A little later, we took a break from Voice-ography because Finn had another official meeting with the king, and Rachel had some proclamations and decrees to sign. She signs official stuff just like I do only she puts a gold star after name.

"You put gold stars on official signatures?" I asked her.

She nodded and said: "Gold stars are kinda my thing."

That's perfect for Rachel.

Puck and I started to explore Rachel's place while she and Finn were busy. We were walking along when I felt a tug on my collar.

And here's where it gets to be the weirdest, everyone.

Puck and I were in a weird closed-off room with Terri.

"Uh…" Puck started to say.

"Please, you have to help me!" Terri squeaked.

"With what?" I asked.

Terri lifted up part of her dress.

"Uh…" Puck repeated. I hit him.

The queen had on some weird pillow-thing on that made her look like she had a baby-bump.

Puck just kept saying "Uh…"

I hit him again and he shut up.

"So _why_ do you need help, exactly?" I asked.

"Will thinks we're going to have a baby, but I'm not really pregnant. I need you to get me a baby from _your_ kingdom so Will won't suspect anything!"

_Beth_ I thought. _She needs a good home…they would love her, and I know they'd be a strong family…but to lie like this?_

Puck and I looked at each other.

"We'll think about it."


	9. Not Having a Ball at the Ball

_Chapter Eight_

_Rachel's POV_

Today I overhead something that I wasn't supposed to overhear. But, wait; I'm getting far to ahead of myself. Let's go back to this morning.

"I am so excited!" Mercedes sang. "Aren't you excited? I'm so excited!"

I looked up at her, puzzled. "_Why_ are you so excited?"

"Hello! Earth to Princess Scatterbrained! Did you forget what tonight is?" Kurt said.

"Um…if I say 'Yes' than will you tell me?"

"Tonight's the ball, duh!"

I gave him a look as if saying '_don't you dare drag me to that_'

Kurt rolled his blue eyes and said: "You _are_ going, Cinderella!"

Tina chimed in: "Don't make us drag you!"

"I'd bet no one else is going!" I protested.

"I already made Quinn promise to go." Kurt smiled.

"Quinn? Go to a _ball_? She wouldn't be caught dead in a fancy, itchy dress if she didn't have to be!"

"Well, I'm the head of her design team, which means I control what she wears to occasions like this in case she were to get photographed!" Kurt said. "And don't forget, I'm the head of _your_ design team, too!"

Oh, God!

"And you're making her wear something totally uncomfortable yet totally fashionable, aren't you?" I asked.

Kurt nodded proudly.

"And I'm next?"

Kurt nodded again.

Oh God!

"Fine, fine. My fashion sense is in you're more than capable hands, Sir Kurt."

"_Yes!_" Kurt exclaimed.

Artie laughed.

"Ten bucks says Rachel has to get dragged to the ball by her heals once she sees when Kurt has in store for her!" Tina said.

"Twenty says she burns the dress afterwards!" Artie said.

"Is it that bad?" I asked Mercedes.

"Extremely fashionable, yet even more extremely uncomfortable."

I'll say it again: Oh God!

Finn casually appeared.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he muttered.

"Just talking about tonight."

"Oh, yeah! That ball is tonight…I promised Quinn I'd show, but I don't really want to get all dressed up for somethin' like that."

I turned to Kurt and mouthed: _Someone sees my point!_

He rolled his eyes again.

"Well," Kurt started, "This has been fun, but I should get to Quinn's and help her get ready for tonight so I can work on Rachel later."

"Yay, I'm last!" I cheered.

"Actually, I've got much more to do to you, where as I've got Quinn's look all mapped out already." Kurt smiled.

"No, I'm last!" My smile flatted, and curved to a frown.

"I'd better head over too and get my suit." Finn said.

Artie left-not telling us why-and then it was just me, Tina and Mercedes.

Tonight-even though I _did not_ want to where whatever Kurt had in mind-would be fun, relatively speaking. We could catch up with everyone, plan new stuff for New Directions, dance and just…have fun. For me at least, every day I have to be a good-girl and be on my best behavior and be a role model and blah blah blah, but tonight I could just have fun with my friends, no strings attached.

_Quinn's POV_

"Hey, Quinn will you help me tie my tie?" Puck said coming into my room in a suit, all dressed up.

"You clean up nice." I said, tying his tie for him.

"Well, I try…" Puck trailed off, unsure of himself.

"Don't be so insecure!" I said. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Quinn. You always know just what to say." Puck said, smiling.

"There! Tie's all tied. Wait; where'd you even _get_ the tux?" I asked. He looked at me and we both said 'Kurt!'

"So, did Figgions find a place for Beth yet?" Puck asked.

"No, not yet."

"Have you been thinkin' about Queen Shu's offer?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I haven't decided yet…"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Finn!" I yelled after he walked in.

"Hey, there's my princess!" Finn said, hugging me. "I've missed you!"

"Me too!" I was like a five-year-old on Christmas morning and Finn was like Santa Clause. For now at least, my big brother was back.

"Look out! Kurt's right behind me!" he said. Once Kurt walked in, the guys knew the drill. They walked right out of my room, closing the door behind them. I sat down at my vanity mirror, not knowing what to expect.

"Okay, Princess. What look did you decide on?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

"Golden Rose it is then!"

Golden Rose = fancy name for _Princess Barbie_ look.

Oh, God!

_Rachel's POV_

"No way, Kurt. _No freakin' way!_"

"But you look _fabulous_!"

"But I look like a snow-covered Tinkerbell!"

It was true-the dress was so, so beautiful and my hair and makeup looked great; but it was so completely uncomfortable. The dress was pure white with pearls running drown the sides. The ends split off almost looking like flower petals. I looked _exactly _like a snow-covered Tinkerbell. _Joy_.

Through with arguing, I walked outside ready to go, after telling Kurt that I would burn this dress when I was done wearing it and Artie got twenty bucks richer from he and Tina's bet. Finn was waiting there for me. He handed me a red rose and told me I looked beautiful. That's why I could not stop smiling.

Once we all arrived, everyone meshed together-except of course for Kingdom Adrenaline-like one big kingdom and everyone was having a ball at the ball. Unannounced, Artie spoke up and everyone went silent.

"Tina, I love you." He started. "And you know I'd get down on one knee if I could-Oh, Lady Cristina, will you marry me?"

"And now everyone simultaneously says 'awww!'" Quinn declared.

"Awwwww!" everyone said at once.

"Oh, Artie! Yes!" Tina said.

After more 'Awwws!' Artie put the ring on her finger and they kissed for a long time. So cute!

Here's where we started, folks. I overheard something I wasn't supposed to while stumbling across a door that should have been locked. Quinn and I found it while exploring and came across the sealed-off room. Inside were Finn, Shu and Sue, but surprisingly Prince Jesse and Queen Shelby from Kingdom Adrenaline where there too.

"Let's leave!" I whispered to Quinn.

"Are you kidding? Let's listen!"

How could I resist?

With our ears pressed against the door, we could make out this conversation:

"Shelby, please! I'm just as concerned about this as much as you are-but listen to reason!" Shu said.

"Me? You're not listening to reason!" Shelby countered.

"What am I doing here?" Sue asked, interrupting.

"Yes what are you doing here?" Shuster asked her back.

"Um…King Shu, sir? Can I leave now?" Finn asked Shu.

"Yeah, Shelby, can I leave now too?" Jesse asked.

"No!" They both said at once.

"Look Shelby, I know that Rachel's your daughter and you couldn't keep her before-but how do I know you suddenly want her back and you don't just want secrets from us?"

"How dare you imply that? Rachel is my daughter and she deserves to be in her _real_ kingdom!"

"Uh-Huh, and you just thought of this now, during our worst war yet?"

"_What am I doing here_?" Sue repeated.

Quinn and I looked at each other, breathlessly, because that was all we needed to overhear.


	10. Broadway, Baby!

**Note:**** Don't own any of the songs or shows I name/use in this chapter! All rites go to the proper owners!**

_Chapter Nine_

_Rachel's POV_

There we all sat. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder, not caring or thinking about what Kingdom we came from or what alliances we had with whom or against whom…and it was _awesome_.

"Okay, guys." King Shu said, clapping his hands. "This week's theme is Broadway, and you guys know what that means!"

"Uh, lots of crew people?" Brittany asked.

"Well, sometimes, Brit…but for us it means high notes! Really push yourselves, guys! Break out of the box!"

"There's a box? Is a fox inside it?"

"No, Brittany!" we all said together.

"Aw!" Brit pouted, disappointed.

"Oh, yeah and there's one hitch…" Shuster started.

"What's the hitch, King Shu, sir?" Finn asked.

"Everyone's doing a solo."

My heart leaped for joy. A solo? A _Broadway_ solo? Do you know how _astonishing_ (yes, pun intended) that is for me! I was so happy at that moment, but others didn't exactly share my joy.

"We _all _have to do solos, King Shu?" asked Puck

"Yup. I want to see what each and every one of you can handle."

"But what if we don't exactly think we can handle a _Broadway _solo?" asked Matt.

"Come on, guys! Get into the spirit! Sometimes Broadway is just a title. I'm sure there's at least _one_ Broadway song you can each handle."

Shu walked out of the room, of course leaving me-President of New Directions- in charge.

"All right, guys! Let's get to work!" I said. "Does anyone have a song in mind already?"

Kurt, and Quinn, and Santana raised their hands. I was surprised that Santana even _knew_ a Broadway song, so I asked her what she had in mind.

"I was thinking _Popular _from _Wicked_." She said.

Well that fits.

"What about you Kurt?" I asked.

"I also favor a selection from _Wicked_." He said. "But my song of choice would have to be Elphie's shinning solo, _Defying Gravity_."

"Um, Kurt…there's a high _F_ in _Defying Gravity_, you know. Are you sure you can handle that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's well within my range."

I couldn't argue with that, even though that was one of my choices. Oh, well. There are tons more songs to choose from.

"What did you have in mind, Quinn?"

"Well, I'm not even sure if I can handle this song, but I can really relate to Jo in _Little Women_ so I wanted to give _Astonishing _a try."

That was very true-Quinn _was_ a lot like Josephine Marge. They were both strong, independent women who refused to be bound by titles or what outsiders think they should be.

"Great song choice, Quinn." I said. "Let's break and do some research, okay everyone?" Everyone scrambled to work.

"What about you, Rachel?" Finn said walking up to me.

"What about me, what?" I asked.

"What song do you have in mind?"

There were so many!

First of all, I really like the drama of _Close Every Door_ from _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_, but that wouldn't be my first choice. I love _Defying Gravity _from _Wicked_ but Kurt's already doing that, and I'm sure Artie will do _Dancing through Life _from _Wicked_. Then it suddenly hit me.

"I think I'll do _On My Own_ from _Les Miserables_. I love all the high notes in it."

"I'm sure you'll do great, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to sing! Would you help me later?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Meet me at the library. They have lots of lyrics there, too."

"Cool. See you then." Finn said, walking away.

And again I was floating on air.

Quinn walked over, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a date with Finn!" Quinn sang all singy-songy.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

I stifled a giggle. "Okay, okay, maybe I do…but it's not a real date or anything!"

"Uh-huh." Quinn said sarcastically. "You know Finn, like, loves you right?"

"H-he does not!"

"Does too! I was spying on him one time, and he was planning out talking to you in front of a mirror!"

I just looked at her: "What is it with you and spying?"

"Ignoring that!" Quinn said. "Anyway, I'm so happy for you two!" she hugged me and said: "Good luck."

_It's not a date. It's definitely not a date._ I told myself over and over. _Don't be nervous because it's not a date!_ That did not help. I was nervous. It was definitely a date. Finn and I started looking through rows and rows of music. I pulled out the piano book for _Les Miserables_ and started looking through it.

"Do you play?" Finn asked, noticing it was a piano book.

"A little." I bit my lip.

"Will you play for me?" He asked.

No one was at the near by piano.

"Here? Now?"

"What have we got to lose?"

He was right. I sat down at the piano and sang as I played.

"_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head  
On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone_

_I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me  
In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers  
I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own..."_

"Wow." Finn said, amazed. "That was so beautiful, Rachel."

"Thanks, but it was nothing."

The gap between our lips was no longer a gap.

_We kissed_.

And I wanted to sing about it.

The next day, Finn and I held hands and acted like a couple.

And I was so happy.

Quinn mouthed: _What did I tell 'ya!_ I was glad she was right.

"Okay, guys! Anyone have a song ready?" King Shuster asked. Kurt, Santana, Quinn and I raised or hands.

"What about you, Lady Santana?" Shu said just as confused as I was.

"Thank you." Santana said and stood in front of the room.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I-_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?-_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over;_

_I know I know exactly what they need…_

…_La la la la_

_You'll be popular_

_Just not quite as popular_

_As me! _

Again-well that fits.

"Very good, Santana! Very good!" Santana gave a show face and sat back down.

"How about you next, Quinn?" Quinn smiled and stood in front of everyone just as Santana did before.

"_Who is he?  
Who is he with his marry me?  
With his ring and his marry me,  
the nerve, the gull.  
This is not,  
Not what was meant to be.  
How could he ruin it all  
With those two words?  
I thought I knew him  
Thought that he knew me  
When did it change?  
What did I miss?  
A kiss,  
When I thought all along,  
That we were meant to find frontiers,  
How could I be so wrong?  
And I need,  
How I need my sisters here  
If I can't share my dreams  
What were they for?  
I thought our promise  
That we would never change and never part.  
I thought together,  
We'd amaze the world.  
How can I live my dreams or even start when everything has come apart.  
I thought home was all I'd ever want  
My attic all I'd ever need.  
Now nothing feels the way it was before  
And I don't know how to proceed.  
I only know I'm meant for something more  
I've got to know if I can be  
Astonishing  
There's a life  
That I am meant to lead  
A life like nothing I have known  
I can feel it  
And it's far from here  
I've got to find it on my own  
Even now I feel it's heat upon my skin.  
A life of passion that pulls me from within,  
A life that I am making to begin.  
There must be somewhere I can be  
Astonishing  
Astonishing…_

… _  
…I'll be Astonishing  
Astonishing  
Astonishing  
At Last!"_

Everyone clapped.

"Wow, Princess! That was great!" Shu said.

Then it was my turn, and I sang and played just like I did for Finn in the library. I sang my heart out, and it felt _great_. When I was done everyone clapped, some were on their feet.

At that moment, I was reminded that singing is what I was born to do.


	11. Dream On and On and On

_**Note:**_** This chapter kind of follows the episode "Dream On" only it has some changes made by me along the way. On another note, if you were wondering why I've made Finn's character a bit O.O.C. it's all Quinn's fault! I did that only to make great contrast for a big choice Quinn (and Rachel) will have to make later…you'll find out when we get there! R&R please! Thank you.**

**-Now on with the story!-**

_Chapter Ten_

_Quinn's POV_

Okay, I'm now totally and completely convinced of three things

1. Bryan Ryan is a cry-baby

2. Prince Jesse St. Whatever likes to be full of himself sometimes

3. Fairy Tales are _stupid_

You'll find out why I'm sure about numbers one and two later, but I'll tell you about number three right now.

First of all, Fairy Tales say that the princess is-usually-a damsel in distress waiting in a tall tower for a strong, handsome prince-hopefully with a good education so he can afford that big castle he flaunts in your face-to rescue her. I say that is 100% _lies_! _Dishonesty! Fabrication! Lies! Stupid, stupid lies!_ A princess does _not _need to be rescued…especially by some spoiled-rotten, pretty-boy! I don't think there's a rule anywhere that reads that just because I'm a royal princess-and proud of it-means that I have to be a ditzy, needy, spoiled, dumb-blonde! Blondes rule! We're plenty smart…except for Brittany-don't tell her I typed that-who "_doesn't know nothin_'"-which is a double negative, which I know that because I'm a _smart blonde_! Thank you very much! Sorry I when off on a little rant like that, but hey, we all need to shout about something sometimes, right?

So anyway, back to number one on my list. Bryan Ryan, a traveling Sorcerer, came into Glee practice today-against King William's better judgment-to talk to us about our futures. Future…that word can mean so many different things; a synonym for "future" is "hope". Hope…hope is something that keeps you going when you want so badly to give up. Hope makes you brave when you are scared or sad. Hope whispers softly to you in the darkest of nights "you'll get through this." Hope is what fills the hurt when you lay awake at night and know in your heart something's missing. "Hope" is kind of similar to "dream" and "dream" is what we're talking about today…or at least, what Mr. Ryan is talking to us about today.

"Okay, guys…Mr. Ryan is going to talk to you today, but you should know, this is only _one opinion_…" King Will was cut off by Mr. Ryan stepping right in front of him, ready to start lecturing us. He instructed us to each take on a piece of blank paper and on that paper to write our biggest dream. I thought about what to write for what felt like forever. I saw that Finn wrote:

_To succeed _

Puck wrote:

_To not be so insecure and just tell her how I feel_

Of course, Rachel first wrote:

_To be a star_

Then she crossed that out and wrote:

_To finally have the guts to find out my real past_

Finally putting my pen to my paper, I wrote down:

_To lead my people well someday_

Mr. Ryan proceeded to take Puck's paper and rip it up into tiny pieces.

"Forget about dreams!" he said. "Unless you're fortunate enough to be in a certain place in society, then you are out of luck!"

That one stung. The four of us exchanged glances, because it was obvious what Mr. Ryan was implying. Sometimes, people hate on royalty because of a little emotion that I like to call_ envy_.

"Get to the point Mr. Ryan." Shu grumbled.

"More to the point…" Mr. Ryan looked back at Shu, then again at us. "…dreams do _not _come true! Do you think this is what I wanted to do with my life? Huh? Traveling around doing magic and casting spells, and taking a break every once in a while to lecture bratty kids who don't listen to one word that I'm saying? No! I wanted to be king one day! Did that happen? No! Do you think I get any personal days a year? Do ya'?"

"Um, no?" Mike responded.

"Correct, _No_!"

Okay, this mama's-boy was starting to tick me off. If you hate your life so much, why don't you _do_ something about it and not wine to us! And we are _not_ kids! I told you before that I detest Fairy Tales, but the one thing they actually tell you that is true is that dreams _can _come true…unless your dream is something impossible, like Mr. Ryan's was. Doesn't he know that you can't become king unless you're royalty? Spitting with untapped anger and frustration, Bryan Ryan left the building…and we all breathed a sweet sigh of relief.

As Puck and I were leaving, an unexpected visitor walked in…Prince Jesse St. James…or as I call him, Prince Hair-Gel! He started talking to Rachel so I walked over in case she would need reinforcements when she smacks him.

"Princess, you'd be a fool to turn down a proposition like this!" he was saying.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you belong here." I said to him.

"You're not involved in this!" Jesse said back to me.

"Of course she is! This concerns Quinn, too!" Rachel said. "You should just go, Jesse."

"That's _Prince_ Jesse!"

"Whatever!" Rachel and I both yelled at the same time.

"Just…think about it, Princess." Prince Know-It-All said as he bowed and left.

"What was that about?" I asked Rachel.

"Nothing…it doesn't matter anyway." She responded.

"Well, you know I'm here if you need to talk." I said as we said goodbye.

Again, Puck and I turned to go, as we saw Queen Terri with luggage in her hands, in tears. She did not have a crown on her head.

"What happened to you?" Puck asked.

"Will found out…he kicked me out."

Dun Dun Dun! 


	12. Finn's Funk

_Chapter Eleven _

_Finn's POV_

Today sucked. At first I thought it would actually be a good day because I got to spend the whole day with Rachel, but no, I was wrong. Today totally sucked.

When I first came here, everyone would just give me looks when I went downstairs to grab breakfast, but now it's like, normal. Totally normal…totally cool. Even though I'm not really from here, I fit in. Back home, if someone wasn't from there, people would make them feel bad; like they didn't belong. Even though I don't belong here, I still do belong here. That didn't make any sense at all did it? Whatever…you get it, right?

Anyway, I went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before football and everyone talked to me like I was one of them…I feel like I am sometimes, and don't tell anyone this, but I like to feel like one of them. People call them losers and say they're poor, but I honestly don't care anymore.

King Shu walked in and everyone knew to be super sensitive because of the whole Terri-faking-the-baby thing. It wasn't pretty. Shu found out and guess what? He kicked her out 'cause he was so upset. Poor, poor William Shuster.

"Good morning, King Shuster." Everyone said, standing up.

"Mornin' guys," he said laid-back, as if nothing happened. "Finn, get Rachel and meet me in five minutes."

"Sure thing, sir." I said as he left the room.

I looked at Artie who said: "Don't mention you-know-who, okay?"

"But what if he brings her up?"

Tina remarked: "Just nod and say 'yeah, yeah, uh-huh, I understand' stuff like that."

"That's a good idea, thanks."

"Remember," Mercedes said. "Don't mention you-know-who."

"I won't…now I've got three minutes to find Rachel and look presentable!" I said, running up the stairs.

"Rach? Rachel? Where are you?" I called out. There was no answer. I knocked on her bedroom door, and she answered, giving me a look.

"Do you comprehend that it's 6:30 a.m., or do you just not understand time?" She was already dressed and looking fine, as if she was already awake. "I got up at four-o-clock this morning! How do you think I feel?"

"We don't have time for you to go chick-crazy on me! The king wants to see us in like, two minutes!"

"Well, okay, let's go see him then." She said as if it was no big deal. I watched her walk away with awed amusement. "It's really not that big a deal, Finn." She continued. "It's not like it's one of your one-on-one meetings. He probably just wants our opinion on a new law or something. Calm down a bit, would ya'?"

"Okay, okay…thanks." I said feeling a little more reassured.

Once with Shu, we sat down ready to be bombarded with political talk and possibly a long rambling speech for his majesty, the king, but that was not what happened at all.

"Thanks for coming, you two. I know you are both really busy today…"

Here we go.

"It's no trouble, your highness." We said.

"You see, last night I had an ostentatious idea. I was up last night thinking about…certain things, and I started to think about the war and why we started fighting in the first place. The truth is, why should _we_ be hostile, even if they want to be? We should try to end this with peace and harmonization!"

Rachel clandestinely asphyxiated a laugh.

"That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was going to go to Kingdom Adrenaline myself and talk to them, but now because of…certain matters, I can't leave…"

"And you want us to go for you?" Rachel finish for him in a question.

"Precisely! Get packed; you have to leave tonight if you want to be there by tomorrow."

The two of us exchanged uneasy glances.

Rachel didn't say anything about the trip…she didn't say anything about anything actually, which is out of the ordinary for her. I told her I'd meet her here later tonight to give both of us time to get ready to go, but for now I had to go back to Kingdom Cheer…back home for football.

"Hudson! You're late!" yelled Coach Ken when I arrived.

"Sorry, Coach." I mumbled, running onto the field.

"Dude, what's up with you? You're never late for a game, morning noon or night! What's going on man?" Puck asked.

"Nothin'…I'll tell ya' 'bout it after the game." I said.

And let the game begin.

The Titans-that's us-lost to the Tigers…Twenty to Nothing. This day really sucked. I told Puck about King Shu's little trip and he said it was a tough break…he was right. Quinn told me to be careful and to tell Rachel to be careful, too. Then the day started to suck even more.

"Hey Prince Deep Throat! What's wrong with you? You can't get you're team to win a football game but you can prance around in a ballerina tutu, right Twinkle-Toes?"

"Shut up, Kawarfsi! You're lucky I haven't kicked you out of here yet!"

"Oooo, I'm soooo scared!"

"You should be! You should learn some respect!"

"Respect? I-"

"Hey!" Quinn called in from behind me. "Enough, Kawarfsi! Get outta my sight right now or so help me God…"

That's all Kawarfsi, Duke of Slushie-vile, needed to hear. He and the rest of his gang were running for the hills of Slushie-vile, the little town on the edge of our land.

"Why does he run from you and not me?" I turned to Quinn and asked.

"You've just gotta teach them how to talk to you. I don't press titles because I don't need to anymore; I've established that people _do not_ disrespect me already. Maybe you guys show try that with Kingdom Adrenaline." She started to go through her cheerleading bag, until she pulled out Sue's newest book, _I'm a Winner and You're Fat_. "Not _everything_ Sue says is too harsh. I just tone down what she does and read between the lines."

This day sucked no more.


	13. Puck says I Wonder too Much

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added my stories to anything, you guys are awesome and the reason why I keep updating! **Special Shout Outs To: gleekfreak123, Average Everyday Sane Psycho, butterfly1057, and pixiestixz** **Thank you guys, sooo much! **Check out my other stuff, too. R & R please, please, please! Thank you.

_Chapter Twelve _

_Quinn's POV_

"Well Quinn, _now _what are we going to do?" Puck asked. Good question, Puck-y. What are we going to do? You have to able to make snap decisions like this a lot when you're a princess, and I've heard that when you become queen, it gets even worse. "Terri won't take Beth anymore and nobody will take in an infant if they don't have to in this economic state." He continued. If _our _economy is tanking, then I would really, really hate to be Rachel right now.

"I…" I tried to come up with a good answer, but I failed. "I don't know. But I'm not going to give up! I would never in my right mind fall short and leave Beth to a life on the street!"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care about Beth so much, Quinn?" Puck asked. That was good point. Why Beth? Why now? Why this?

"Because I care about my people." I said. "And a person's a person, no matter how small! That's from _Horton Hears a Who!_."

"I know my Dr. Seuss!" Puck laughed.

"But the message is still the same." I said. "Even though Beth can't walk or talk or anything, she's still a living, breathing, human being…and I want the best for her."

"Maybe that's how Sue felt when she took you in."

_Ouch_. That one hurt.

Did I ever tell you how I got here…being a princess, I mean? I don't think I did! You see my parents were-are to this day, actually-_rolling_ in money. They didn't give me up because they couldn't afford to keep me and wanted the best for me, like Rachel and Beth. And no, they did not commit a huge transgression and end up in jail; losing all of their loot…they're actually still doing moderately well, even in this economy. My parents legit didn't want me. They're just cold, unfeeling, insensitive people, I tell myself. I was literally a mistake, so they gave me away much like Beth's parents gave her away; placed on royalty's doorstep. And, well, I've been here ever since. I was an open opportunity that Sue took advantage of. She never wanted kids either, so she took me in and made me who I am today. _She _didn't raise me; of course, she's not that type of person. I was pretty much raised by the maids and butlers. I never really felt like I was parentless or homeless, but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be a princess and be showered with all this luxury. I feel like this palace is my home, and it's people my parents, but I still wonder sometimes if it's not fair. I now feel like it is my turn to be the parent…to my people. To those who need guidance. Like Beth does and Rachel did and…like I did.

Yeah, Puck says I wonder too much and think too hard.

**Sorry this is only half a chapter I've been busy! **

**I promise next chapter: LOTS AND LOTS OF FINCHEL! **


	14. Journey

**So, so for not updating in a while I've been really busy! Hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Finn's POV_

I have a horse named Drizzle. She's really cool, actually. She's _way_ cooler then Puck's stallion named Jackie-Daniels. Drizzle is white with black patches. She's loyal and reliable too. Right now, I'm actually riding on Drizzle's back while at the same time trying to figure out where in the world Rachel and I are supposed to be going, and I can't even talk to Rachel-let alone flirt with her-because she's talking on the phone with Tina about wedding plans. There's really no use in showing off my mad equestrian skill, because Rachel is actually way better with her horse then I am. Bummer.

"Sorry Tee, I don't think flowers come in black." Rachel said into her phone.

…. …. …. ….. ….

"No, they don't come in gothic colors! Flowers are supposed to be happy and pretty and optimistic! Why not get _pink_ flowers for a change?"

…. … … …..

"There's nothing wrong with the color pink! Ugh, Tee I'll talk to you later! Work something out with Artie about the flowers!" Rachel said, then hanging up her cell phone.

"Um, Rach?" I asked. "Which way are we even supposed to be going?"

"Umm…" Rachel paused, looking around. Right now, we were in the middle of nowhere. "I think I got a bit turned around. Let's ask for directions…"

"No way!"

"What?"

"Princess, I am a man, and men don't ask for directions!"

"Uh, okay…then _you _get us un-lost, Mr. Man!"

"Fine! Let's go, umm….this way!" I pulled on Drizzle's reigns, and we headed north.

We just kept going in random directions. We turned left at rock that was mossy only on one side and turned right at a tree that was shaped like broccoli. My mixed up directions actually paid off, because after a while Rachel knew where we were and knew how to get to Kingdom VA's main fortress. Oh yeah, I have mad direction skill!

Suddenly, we could hear screeching and whooping in the distance. In less than a minute, we were surrounded by a bunch of guys on horseback, dressed up like Robin Hood.

"Who the heck are you guys?" I asked one of them. There leader sprang forth off of his steed. That's when we realized they were all really short.

"My name is not important!" Munchkin-dude snapped.

"Hey, I know who you are!" Rachel realized.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! You're Dakota Stanley, aren't you?" Rachel said.

"Who is Dakota Stanley?" I whispered to Rachel.

"No one!" Dakota yelled. Ignoring him, Rachel whispered back:

"He used to be the Duke of all Dances, but then he got fired."

"Why did he get fired?" I asked.

"Queen Shelby fired him and banished him from the land because he was way too much." Rachel said. "He would work people past the point of exhaustion!" So Shelby has a heart after all?

"Enough of this!" Duke of Shortness squeaked. "Face the wrath of my merry man!" And just like that, all of the equally short guys on horseback jumped for attack. Honestly, these little Smurfs had no idea who they were dealing with; I have been training in swords and combat since I was six!

"_Now_ don't you think we should have asked for directions!" Rachel said.

"Don't worry, Princess, just stay behind me and I'll protect you!" I whipped out my sliver, shinning, dagger.

"_Protect_ me?" Rachel totally ignored me and jumped back on her horse. They literally _ran over_ at least four little guys. Then Rachel jumped off her horse and punched the fifth one in the face. He fell down like a cry-baby.

"Whoa." I mouthed. I had my fair share of the action, too. I punched at least ten of the little Smurfs, and tackled at least twenty. What was left of them went running back to their mommies.

"I didn't know you had mad skill!" I said to Rachel. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, too."

"You're not bad yourself! Where did you learn to handle a blade like that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've been taking lessons since I was six…"

"Will you teach me?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Rachel just gave me a look, one only she and Quinn can make work perfectly.

"I'll teach you when we get back home." I said, and Rachel smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What!"

"It's just…you called my kingdom 'home'."

"Oh."

"When are you going back to Kingdom Cheer, by the way?"

"Um, I guess once the war is over…"

"Oh."

"I have to tell you something." We both said at the same time.

"You first…" Rachel said.

"I…I honestly don't think I _want_ to back."

"What are you saying, Finn?"

"I think…I think I might transfer permanently."

"What? Why? But what will Puck say? What will Quinn say? What will _Sue_ say?" Rachel blabbed.

"I don't care…I just…I just want to be with you."

Then we kissed again, and I was right, nothing else mattered but being with her.


	15. Princesses Don't Lie

**I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating faster! I won't do that again!**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Quinn's POV_

As of right now, I have learned a very important lesson. Never try to over-book yourself, because you'll end up not enjoying a party that you helped plan, have people find out who you have a crush on, and have _your crush _find out that you have a crush on him. So take a page from my book ladies and gentlemen, don't try to take on to much at one time. Remember: just say no!

And now I'm sure that you are asking yourselves questions like: _Why is Quinn telling us this?_ and/or _What does Quinn know?_ Well, it all started when I was talking with Brittany and Santana…

Brittany ran up to us with some weird thing that looked like a tinfoil covered box with blinking read lights and a huge cone-shaped tool sticking out of the top, like an ostentatious package with a funnel sticking out of it. Britt placed it on the table just like it was a typical, everyday item.

"Wh…" Santana started to say, turning to Brittany, but she couldn't finish her question.

"Okay what the heck is that?" I asked her straightforwardly.

"An invention I made! It's called the 'Breakfast Buddy!'" Britt squeaked.

"Um, okay…what does it do?" Santana asked.

"Watch!" Brittany clapped, and her shinny-boxy-thingamajig lit up. Brittany clapped again, and just like that, toast sprang out of the funnel part of Brittany's deranged gizmo. As this was going on, Puck, Matt, and Mike walked down stairs.

"Oh, toast!" Puck said, grabbing the toast that Britt just made.

"DON'T EAT IT!" Brittany yelled. "IT'S POISONED TOAST!"

"Why on Earth would you make an invention that makes poisoned toast?" I asked.

"It's Tina's gift for her bachelorette party!"

"YOU'RE GONNA POISON TINA! ?" Matt yelled.

"NO! The invention is for her so _she _can _make_ toxic toast!" Brittany smiled, like her toxic-toast-gizmo was a new pair of shoes or something else expensive that Tina would like.

"Uh…" Santana stuttered.

"Well, it's the thought that counts!" I said cheerfully.

"Wait; so I _can't _eat the toast?" Puck asked.

"You can if you want to be poisoned!" I laughed.

"Never mind then."

"Speaking of Tina's bachelorette party, we have to work on Artie's bachelor party." Mike said.

"Awesome!" Puck said. "I'm thinkin' partying all night long, baby! Loud music, rockin' food and beautiful girls…"

"We'll be at Tina's party at the same time, Puck." I laughed.

"Okay, uh, forget the girls, then…"

"It really sucks that Rachel and Finn aren't back yet, though."

"Yeah," Puck said. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

In another minute, Figgions walked into the room after we all left. It turns out; Brittany forgot to do something with the contaminated toast that she used for demonstration.

"Oh, toast!" Figgions exclaimed, biting into a piece. Don't worry; Figgions was fine after we took him to the hospital…only now, he has a new fear: he is afraid of toast…oops.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Finn's POV_

Later on, Rachel and I found the people that you would least like to find: Princess Andrea and Prince Jesse.

"We heard you two would be coming here…" Jesse started. Jesse and I couldn't ignore the fact that Rachel and Andrea absolutely _loathe_ each other. Both of us knew that this could get real ugly real fast.

"Andrea."

"Rachel."

"Andrea."

"Rachel."

"Okay, we get it! You know each other's names!" Jesse said.

"Rach, just be the bigger person and she'll slide right off." I whispered in her ear.

"You're right, you're right…" Rachel said to just me.

"Yeah, I hate you." Andrea said, overhearing us. "You're kingdom is insignificant, you're voice is stingy, and you obviously could use singing lessons from _me_."

"Okay, pay attention Little Miss 'Verbal Concentration',"

"That's Vocal Adrenaline."

"I know what I said!" Rachel paused, most likely for dramatic affect. "Maybe _you_ should take lessons from _me_ seeing as you're vocals themselves are known for being rather…oh, what's the word…oh, yeah, _weak_."

"Oh, well you know what else is weak?-"

"The chances of _you_ getting a Broadway career!" Rachel countered.

Andrea paused, taken back. She went to say something then stopped. Finally she said: "Rachel, it's really a shame that you aren't pretty."

"That tears it!" Suddenly, both girls jumped at each other, making Jesse and I have to break it up.

"Wait a minute!" Jesse said to me. "Two hot girls are cat fighting…_should _we break this up?"

"Ye-…Good point, let them tear at each other for a few more seconds, _then_ we'll break it up."

"We are such good people."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

At Tina's bachelorette party, I realized that I had put myself in charge of to many things. I was ordering the food, organizing the guests and making sure no one tried to sneak in uninvited. To read one of my well-known rants about this subject, please see first paragraph of this chapter!

"So let's play truth or dare!" Mercedes suggested. "Um, Santana, truth or dare?"

Santana said: "Truth!"

"Okay, have you ever…" Mercedes paused, thinking.

"Have you ever been arrested?" I finished.

"No," Santana said. "But I _almost _was once. Quinn, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I answered.

"I dare you to tell Puck that you _love_ him! And then kiss him!"

"But I…" I almost said _'But I don't love him' _but that would be lying and princess don't lye. "Okay, okay."

_Puck's POV_

I was talking with Kurt when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and Quinn was behind me.

"Look Puck," she said. "I…"

"What?" I asked. "You can tell me!"

"I…I love you okay! I really, really love you, even though you're not a knight-in-shinning armor like I'd always dreamed, you're better then that. I love you, Puck; I really, really love you."

And then, we kissed. This time on the lips.


	16. He Loves Me, Too!

_Chapter Fifteen _

_Finn's POV_

"Okay! Okay! _Okay_! Stop trying to mass murder each other!" You saw before that Rachel and Andrea don't get along with each other by any speak of the imagination at all. So here we were, both Rachel and I worn-out out from voyaging this far, tired and hungry and thirsty, but suddenly none of that mattered when the two princesses saw each other. Then the insults started to fly.

"You're despicable!"

"_You're _despicable!"

"I'm prettier then you!"

"I'm _taller _then you!"

Etcetera, etcetera, and so on, and so forth, and all the rest.

Jesse and I planned to break it up, but then they started clawing at each other, so we both decided to just sit back and enjoy the view for a few minutes. I don't know why these two girls abhor and loathe each other so much, they _are_ actually into most of the same things. But still, ever since I met Rachel when we were about two years old, she has _hated_ Andrea, and Andrea has _hated_ her.

So I guess you could say that their mutual hate is pretty undying.

"Okay seriously, I don't think anyone would be happy if two princesses killed each other!" Jesse said. We both ended up pulling the girls off of each other.

"Remember what I said about being the bigger person, Rach?" I breathed.

"Yeah, well why do _I_ have to be the bigger person?"

"Because I hate you!" Andrea laughed.

"Yeah, like I care." Rachel gawked, then turned to me and said: "See, I _am_ the bigger person…kind of." I smiled at that.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Jesse asked, and then smiled slyly. "Have you been thinking about the proposition I offered you, Princess Rachel?"

"_No_." Rach said firmly. "We're here on official royal business, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said matter-of-factly. "Oh."

You see, not that long ago Jesse offered Rachel a sort of proposition. He said that she should join _their _kingdom and leave Kingdom Glee for dead. Something about being unstoppable or something, but that doesn't matter anymore, because Rachel turned him down flat, thank God.

"What kind of official royal business are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to tell _you_, Jesse." Rachel said coolly.

"That's _Prince_ Jesse to you!"

"Oh, _whatever_!" Rachel and I said together.

"Look," I said. "We just need to speak to Queen Shelby, okay? It's really important."

"Oh well, that could be a problem." Jesse snickered.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Both Andrea and Jesse laughed.

"Because she's not here!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

Things have worked out really, really, _really_ awesomely for me right now. If I was a normal teenaged girl, I'd be jumping up and down on my bed right now, clapping my hands and screaming…but I'm _not _a normal teenaged girl, so I have to settle for telling you people…not that you guys aren't totally awesome!

Either way, Puck loves me back. OMG he loves me back! I'm so happy I could just die and now I can't stop smiling! Wait, I'm gonna try to stop smiling now… … … nope! I can't stop! I'm so happy! I love my life!

After the whole truth or dare epidemic, Puck flat out said 'I love you, too.' and well, I sure wasn't expecting that. So now Puck brought me to _his _most favorite place, a specific wine cellar. You see, Puck's father owned a vineyard and winery, but then it got destroyed in a fire. After that, Puck's dad left his family, and he and Finn-they were neighbors at the time-came hear looking for help. They ended up staying and being dubbed royalty. Puck always wanted to finish his father's work, so he stayed down hear a lot.

"And this one," Puck pulled out a dusty wine bottle. "This is what my parents drank at their wedding."

"Oh, wow." I said, impressed. "How did you find that?"

"Well it sure wasn't easy, that's for sure." Puck walked around and I followed him. Suddenly he stopped and smiled big. "This one is my personal favorite." Puck said, pulling an odd shaped bottle out.

"Wow." I said. "Why is it your favorite?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Puck stopped and shook his head. "And you're going to laugh."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"Okay," Puck looked back at me. "Do you remember when we were little kids, and there was that big royal banquet going on, and we wanted to go in so bad, but they told us we were too little?"

"How could I forget that?"

"Well it turns out this is one of the wines they served. It's in a weird little bottle because it's so rare. This is one of two bottles in existence."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah," Puck smiled. "And…and I swore to myself that when we became old enough we'd drink it together."

"That's adorable." I smiled. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Now we're old enough. Open it!" Puck and I both scrambled to open the weird-looking, stubby, green and purple bottle.

Finally Puck got it opened, and yes, we drank it together. Together we took turns taking mouthfuls and swigs of it. Strangely, it tasted like wine coolers, only better. We sat there in seclusion for hours, just…talking. Puck told me about how when he was little, he fed a bunny a carrot only to have the bunny bite him on the hand. For a year after that he was afraid of bunnies. I told him how I was so afraid of the dark for years until I discovered that the stars are like little lights. I told him that I have always had a fear of being abandoned, and I guess I still do a little bit. Puck says he's still afraid of giant, human flesh eating, fire breathing ogres…if they ever exist.

And I think that's when it really clicked: he loves me too.

**Next chapter: A lot of Finchel and Rachel/Shelby family.**


	17. Author's note please read

**Hey guys, I'd just like to say that I am so, so, so, so, so, **_**so**_** sorry to have kept you wait for forever. But that's just what this Author's Note is about. I kind of have writer's block with this story right now. I know that I want there to be a Rachel/Shelby mother-daughter scene, and of course I want there to be a big Finchel scene. Other then that, I have the last chapter pretty much planned out, but I'm not sure what to do to get to that point. **

**If you have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME. Thank you so much, and again I ask for forgiveness.**

**Please leave your ideas in the form of reviews, or even PM me!**

**Thank you so, so much,**

**-gleeme33 **


End file.
